Captive Heart
by Knightwolf
Summary: Ryoko has her feelings returned to her, but not quite from the source she expected, also the mystery of an unknown power that is present in the house deepens
1. Winds of change

This is my first Tenchi fic. I absolutely love the series. I hope you enjoy my story. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, or any of its characters. Tenchi Muyo and all characters are property of Pioneer and AIC. Blah blah blah. Enjoy : )  
  
Captive Heart  
  
Ayeka stood on the balcony, silently watching the object of her affection walk down the path towards the house, returning from an early morning's work in the carrot fields. A gleaming smile suddenly came over her face as she noticed a certain furry cabbit hopping along behind him.  
  
'Today will be the day,' she thought to herself. 'Today, I shall confess my love to him. I just pray that he will return my feelings.'  
  
She quickly walked downstairs. Sasami was just finishing up her cooking in the kitchen. Scents of fish, rice and miso filled the air. Ayeka immediately rushed to the front door to meet Tenchi as he came in.  
  
"Good morning lord Tenchi. I trust you're feeling well this morning."  
  
"Oh, good morning miss Ayeka. Yes, I'm feeling very well, thank you."  
  
"Lord Tenchi," She paused for a moment. A slight blush could be seen growing in her cheeks. "I was wondering.if I could discuss something with you later on."  
  
"Sure Ayeka, what's it about?" The blush deepened in her cheeks. Her gaze turned downward, her hands fidgeting. She drew the strength and began slowly. "Well,." Suddenly Sasami's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Hey, everyone! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Be right there, Sasami!" Tenchi called back. "I'm afraid we'll have to pick this up later miss Ayeka." He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"That's fine, lord Tenchi." She said, bringing herself to show a pleasant smile to cover her frustration. She then followed Tenchi into the kitchen, taking her usual place next to him at the table as they sat down. Ayeka remained silent throughout the meal. Tenchi seemed to notice this more than anyone else. Washu just sat there, typing away on her holo-top and eating at the same time. Mihoshi and Kiyone were discussing which karaoke place they should go to tonight. Nobuyuki sat in his usual spot next to Mihoshi and Kiyone, drinking his tea and reading his paper. Sasami quietly hummed a tune to herself, while Ryoko complained to Yosho asking him why she had been given toilet-cleaning duty for the third week in a row. Yosho just silently sipped his tea. Tenchi then looked over to Ayeka. 'Usually Ayeka would put her two cents in about Ryoko and her obligations to do her chores, but she's oddly quiet today. Could it have something to do with what she needed to talk to me about?' Tenchi thought, turning his eyes back to his bowl of rice.  
  
After breakfast was finished, Sasami gathered the plates and went into the kitchen. Tenchi and Ayeka walked into the living room. "So what was it you wanted to discuss with me, Ayeka?" "Well, I, um.." Ayeka became frustrated, not being able to find the words. "I'm sorry, I forgot I had to take care of something, Tenchi. I'll meet up with you later." Ayeka quickly scurried off. "Okay. Later then." Tenchi walked away, slightly confused. Ayeka sprinted up to her room and closed the door. She then rested her back against the door and slid down to the floor letting out a sigh. "Why am I so nervous? Why can't I just say it? Why can't I just say 'Tenchi, I'm in love with you'? Why do the words always get in the way?' She thought, resting her head on her knees. "I love you, Tenchi." She whispered.  
  
Tenchi swept the steps of the Masaki shrine, deep in thought. 'I wonder why Ayeka is acting so strange today. What ever it is that she needs to talk about seems really important.' Tenchi's quiet thoughts were interrupted when the voice of a certain cyan-haired former space pirate came from behind him.  
  
"Tenchiiiiiiiiii." Before he knew it, she was hanging on to him and making circles on his chest with her finger. "Tenchi, what do you say we get out of here and have some fun, just you and me?" She said in her playful voice. "Ryoko, you know you should be doing your chores right now."  
  
"Chores are so boring. I'd much rather be having fun with you, Tenchi. Pleeeease?"  
  
"Come on, Ryoko. I have work to do."  
  
"Aaaaaww, Tenchiiiiiii." She whined.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko. Get off." She released him and made a pouty face before she transported away.  
  
'That Ryoko, what am I going to do with her?' Tenchi thought with a smile as he continued his sweeping. The wind had picked up, and some leaves had blown across the steps in front of him. "Oh, it's an omen. Winds of change are coming." Tenchi said, as he allowed himself a short pause to contemplate the notion.  
  
Ryoko flew along the treetops spinning and twirling, accelerating in and out of loops. She then noticed Ayeka sitting at the foot of the tree, Funaho, looking deep in thought. Ryoko lightly touched down in front of the tree, thinking twice about teasing Ayeka like she usually does. Seeing that something was obviously bothering her, Ryoko instead quietly sat down beside her.  
  
"What's up, princess? You look lost in your own forest." Ryoko said, trying to snap Ayeka out of her daze.  
"Huh? Oh, it's you Ryoko." She said, suddenly realizing that she had company.  
  
"So what's got you in such a daze, Ayeka?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking"  
  
"Oh, yeah? About what?"  
  
Ayeka froze, not knowing what to say. Ryoko noticed this and became puzzled. "Well, it's um, nothing really." Ayeka said, gently waving her hand. "Come on, Ayeka. You can tell me. Something has got to be bothering you." Ryoko got up and stood in front of her, looking at Ayeka with both concern and curiosity. Ayeka looked slightly away and chose her words carefully.  
  
"Well, it's about Tenchi." Ayeka replied.  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. There was something I just needed to discuss with him that's all. It's nothing really." Ayeka said insistently.  
  
"Oh. Well. Okay. You know, if you need to talk about anything that's bothering you.let me know, okay? I'll be here." Ryoko said in sincerity. It was one of the few times she actually opened up and spoke to the princess with kindness and seriousness, instead of her usual taunting and teasing.  
  
"Thanks Ryoko. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'll see you at lunch." Ryoko called out to the princess as she flew off into the blue sky.  
  
'Oh, Ryoko. If only you knew what it was that I needed to talk to Tenchi about. Would you still have offered your kindness to me?' Ayeka thought to herself. 'Would you still think of me as a friend?'  
  
At Washu's lab, the genius scientist was conducting tests on the Jurai energy that is emitted from Funaho on a daily basis. She then noticed Ayeka show up on her monitor, sitting against Funaho. 'Hmmm, something is going on.' Washu thought while looking at the data show up on her holo-top. 'I'm receiving both Alpha and Beta emotional waves from her. Also, her storge` thought waves are running very high.' Washu thought as she gently rubbed her chin with her finger. She then pressed a button on the console and an image of Tenchi sweeping steps appeared on the screen. 'Tenchi appears to have the same look of deep thought and troubledness that Ayeka has. Very interesting.' She then set it aside in her mind for later, and continued her research and testing.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi had finished his sweeping duties for the day and started his way down from the top steps of the shrine back to the house for lunch. 'I wonder what Sasami has cooked up for us today? She's so talented in the kitchen. We're really blessed to have her. I'm so glad that all the girls have come to live here with us. If it weren't for the Ryo-oki falling to earth and causing that entire ruckus, I wouldn't have been able to meet all these great people. I would still have had the same old boring life. I wouldn't have had all those adventures in space. I wouldn't have known my true lineage as a prince of Jurai. And I wouldn't have met.Ayeka.' Tenchi shocked himself with his own thought. 'Ayeka. She's always so kind and gentle, accept when she's fighting with Ryoko of course, but she's always been there when I needed her. She's been there when I needed someone to listen to my problems, and she would provide comforting words to sooth my stress and anxiety.'  
  
Tenchi then arrived at the front gate where the two guardians Azaka and Kamidake stood. "Why, hello Tenchi." Kamidake said, rotating and facing Tenchi. "What wonderful spring-like weather, don't you agree?" said Azaka.  
  
"Hello Azaka, Kamidake. Yes, it is very nice today. Is lunch almost ready?"  
  
"Sasami said it should be 15 more minutes." Azaka replied  
  
"Excellent. I'd better go get washed up." Tenchi quickly made his way into the house and up the stairs toward his room  
  
Ayeka sat in her room relaxing, waiting for lunch to be ready. 'Rhythm Emotion' by Two-Mix was playing on her radio. 'This earth music is absolutely amazing. We have nothing like this back on Jurai. The composition is incredible, incorporating sounds and tones I have never even heard before.' Ayeka thought as she gently nodded her head to the rhythmic beats, and hummed with the catchy melody. She then caught sight of Tenchi passing by her open door. She quickly got up and ran to the hall. "Tenchi!" Ayeka called down the hall. Tenchi peaked out his head from the bathroom. "Yes Ayeka? What is it?" He asked curiously. "There's something I need to talk to you about as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure, Ayeka. Can it wait until after I wash up? It's been a long morning on the steps of the shrine."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Tenchi went back into the bathroom and Ayeka turned around and went back into her room. She sat back down in her cushioned two-seat sofa, and waited anxiously for Tenchi to arrive at her door. The sounds of water running and splashing in the bathroom quickly ceased, and with it Ayeka's heartbeat sped up. It got faster as she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Then, the sound of the gentle knock at her door almost startled her. "What was it you needed to talk to me about, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, standing a foot into her room. "Please, sit down." Ayeka said as she patted the seat cushion next to her. Tenchi walked in and then relaxed into the sofa next to Ayeka. Some quiet music by Ai Orikasa started playing on the radio.  
  
"So what's this all about, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, turning towards the ruby- eyed princess. "Tenchi, we've known each other for quite some time now, and I think we've come to know each other quite well. In that time, I've become more and more sure of something in my heart. Now, I know it as sure as the sun rises every day." Ayeka paused, turning her eyes to the floor, unable to move on to the next sentence. "What is it, Ayeka? Please, tell me." Tenchi said, concern growing in his voice. Ayeka forced herself to stop hesitating and to just say it. Ayeka turned her eyes back to Tenchi. "I love you." Ayeka said, breaking through the barriers in her heart. Tenchi was completely speechless. "Ayeka. I don't know what to say, I." With out wasting another moment Ayeka quickly moved forward and pressed her lips against his. Ayeka knew that this was going against what it meant to be a princess. To be proper and to act within certain behavioral guidelines as one of royalty should. But she didn't care anymore. Her love overruled all of it. Tenchi was shocked at first, then slowly relaxed into the kiss. 'Her lips. They're so soft. And her scent is so sweet, like a rose.' He thought as he slowly put his arms around her. 'His arms feel so strong. And his body feels so warm.' Ayeka thought as she gently placed her hands on his chest. Their hearts began to race as they started to kiss more deeply.  
  
They then both heard a gasp at the door. Quickly they broke their kiss and looked at the doorway to see a very stunned and confused little girl with blue pink-tails and wide-open eyes. "Sister. What are you doing?" Sasami asked, as the shock wore off. Ayeka scrambled out the words. "Well, it's just that, we were, uh, that is." Sasami started to giggle and smile. "Hehe. You're a naughty girl, Ayeka, just like Tenchi's a naughty boy. Hehe. Lunch is ready so you both better hurry up before it gets cold." Sasami then ran down the stairs. Their faces both flushed in embarrassment. Tenchi got up and started towards the door. "I'd better go and talk with her, before." he was then stopped by Ayeka holding onto his arm. "Wait. Please don't go Tenchi. You still haven't told me how you feel about me." Tenchi then slowly turned around and sat back down beside her. "Ayeka, please try to understand. This is all so sudden. It might even be a bit much for me all at once." Ayeka then turned her gaze downward. A single tear could be seen running down her cheek. Tenchi then continued. "I realize that you have deep feelings for me, and I know that I have a tendency to be indecisive. However, I've also realized in these last couple hours that something very special has appeared in my life." Ayeka raised her head and looked into his eyes hanging on his every word. "I've found that my feelings have started to change since I've made that realization. And I've discovered something. I've come to discover that.I love you too." Tenchi then gently placed his hand on her face. Ayeka couldn't believe her ears. These are the words she has waited to hear from him for so long. Tears started rolling down her face, tears of joy. Their lips met again to form a kiss of true love.  
  
Ryoko came in from her from her travels just in time to see lunch ready on the table. Fried fish and Taiwanese rice noodles. Then Sasami caught her attention. She came down the stairs and was giggling to herself for some reason. "Hey, what's up kiddo?" Ryoko asked curiously. "Ooooooh, nothing." Sasami said in her cheerful voice, and then giggled again as she skipped into the kitchen. Ryoko then noticed Mihoshi suddenly appear at the table with chopsticks in hand, starting on her plate. Then the rest of the gang walked in and sat around the table. Ryoko sat down and started eating. Then something occurred to her. 'That's strange. Where's Tenchi and Ayeka?' She thought, looking around. 'Wherever she is, Ayeka can always get the leftovers. I'll go find Tenchi.' Ryoko got up from her seat and teleported away. She appeared in Tenchi's room. 'Hmm, he's not in here. I wonder where he could be?' Ryoko then made her way down the hall. She thought she heard talking coming from Ayeka's room, but then it was silent. 'Ayeka probably left her radio on again, I'll go shut it off.'  
  
Upon walking into the room her eyes beheld a sight that made her heart stop. Ayeka matching lips with the object of Ryoko's affection. "T.Tenchi? A-Ayeka?" They both quickly set their eyes on the former space pirate, unable to say anything. A lump formed in Ryoko's throat, as she could not find the words. She then turned around facing the door. Her eyes fell to the ground. Tears started to trickle down her face. Tenchi then got up from the sofa and reached out his hand for her shoulder. "Ryoko, I." Ryoko turned around and swatted his hand away. Her face was filled with anger, and her eyes were filled with tears. "Shut up! Go to hell, Tenchi! I hope you're happy with your Princess!" She said pointing at a speechless Ayeka. Ryoko teleported away, shedding more tears behind her. "Ryoko, wait!" Tenchi yelled, starting after her. "Tenchi." Ayeka said in a quiet voice. Tenchi stopped at the door. "But, we have to find her. Who knows where she'll go, or what she'll do?" Tenchi said, turning towards Ayeka. "Tenchi." Ayeka said again. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Her face was washed in sadness. Tenchi then walked back and sat next to Ayeka. "Just let her go for now, Tenchi. She needs to work out her feelings. I suppose this had to happen sooner or later. Oh, Ryoko. I hope our friendship can survive this." Ayeka said, moving into Tenchi's embrace. "I hope she's alright. I suppose she just needs time alone right now." They both sat, holding each other in silence.  
  
On the far side of the lake, Ryoko appeared. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes. She sat down on the soft grass laying her back against a tree, and stared at the sparkling light reflecting off the water. 'Oh, Tenchi. What could I have done wrong? What could I have said to cause you to run to Ayeka instead of me? Is it that I'm too obnoxious, or is it that I'm just not pretty enough? God, why did this have to happen?'  
  
Ryo-oki then scurried up to Ryoko. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Ryo-oki patted her paw on Ryoko's hand as if to say 'What's wrong?' Ryoko then pick up Ryo-oki and set her in her lap. "Oh, Ryo-oki. You still love me, right?" Ryo-oki then let out a cheerful "Meooow." Ryoko then held her close to her chest and gently rubbed her cheek against Ryo-oki's soft furry face. Ryo- oki returned the affection by leaning into it like a cat. Ryoko's tears had subsided and she drifted off to sleep, as did Ryo-oki. 


	2. A different decision

I do not own Tenchi. Tenchi Muyo belongs to Pioneer and AIC. Anyway, here's the next chapter to my story. I enjoyed writing it a lot and I hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews are welcome.  
  
Ryoko awoke from a lucid dream in the late afternoon. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm back to reality. As much as it sucks." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking down she noticed that her favorite fuzz-ball was missing. She decided to get up. Running her fingers through her cyan hair, she remembered everything that happened. The kiss, the shock, the tears, and the betrayal she felt in her heart. Not only did she feel betrayed by Tenchi, but also Ayeka. Even though they constantly fought over Tenchi, deep down Ryoko always considered Ayeka a friend. Now, she doesn't know what to think. That kiss. She couldn't get the image out of her head. It gave her such unbearable pain in her heart. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Shaking her head, she tried to cast the image from her mind. It only caused her anger and frustration.  
  
Ryoko pushed off into the air and teleported away. She appeared high above the valleys and plains of Okayama. Ryoko is usually overwhelmed with the view of the earth's beautiful hills and valleys. As a space pirate, she always lived moment to moment, never really paying attention to such things. Once she arrived on earth, all that changed. Frequently she finds herself calmly watching the sun setting over the hills or gazing over the sun-washed green valley at mid-day. Today however, the breathtaking scenery of the countryside is doing nothing for her at all. As much as she tried to clear her mind, her thoughts were still preoccupied with this afternoon's events.  
  
Ryoko landed in the middle of the deep forest. The anger welled up inside her. Digging her fingers into a tall tree, she ripped it up out of the ground, roots and all. Balancing it over her head, she then threw it into the sky with a scream of rage. The tree fell nearly a mile away in an open field. Ryoko just stood there breathing heavily with her fists clenched so tight the nails dug into her skin. Every muscle in her body was tensed. Then a single tear ran down her face. Her body grew weak from the surfacing pain in her heart. Ryoko then fell to her knees and broke down into tears. Her head in her hands, she wept out loud among the unspeaking ears of the forest. The breeze then picked up and swept through the trees above her. The sounds of her cries mixed with the rustling of the leaves in the trees.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka sat on the cliff overlooking the Okayama valley. A sudden gust of wind startled Ayeka, causing her to snuggle closer to her love. Tenchi simply lay his arms around her and held her close. "Tenchi?" Ayeka said, looking up from his arms. "Yes, Ayeka?" Tenchi said back, gazing into her ruby eyes. "Do you think Ryoko is alright? We haven't seen her since she left at lunchtime." Tenchi's expression saddened, and he turned his eyes to the valley. "I'm not sure, Ayeka. I'm worried about her too." Ayeka turned and watched the valley as well. Several nightingales then flew past them as they both sat and enjoyed the silence.  
  
Mihoshi woke up from her afternoon nap on the back porch of the Masaki residence. She sat up, stretched her arms, and let out a yawn. "Oh, boy. Am I hungry." She said as she stood up. "Oh, Mihoshi. You're always hungry." Came the voice of Sasami, who was playing with Ryo-Oki not too far away. "That's not true. I happen to keep my appetite under control." Mihoshi argued, putting her hands on her hips. "No, I think she's right, Mihoshi. I clocked you eating once every hour yesterday. That even includes the snacks you snuck upstairs to your room during the night." Kiyone said, walking up behind her. "Oh, well, I guess you're right then?" Mihoshi put her finger to her chin and made her classic puzzled look. 'How can one person require so much food and sleep? I'll probably never know.' Kiyone thought, as she walked toward the dock on the edge of the lake. Mihoshi then opened the glass sliding door and pursued her hunger.  
  
Washu sat alone in her lab, typing and working out equations most humans would never understand even if they lived to be 700 years old. The large screen before her showed the spectral patterns of a temporal- dimensional rift that she has been studying. Suddenly an error message scrolled across her screen. "Damn it! I can't pinpoint its exact location. It's just too unstable. I do know it's close, however. But where?" She said to herself. Washu then leaned back in her floating chair, trying to come up with a possible answer. Her fluid genius thoughts were then interrupted. "Um, miss Washu?" The voice almost knocked her off her floating seat. Washu turned quickly to see Mihoshi standing there, pressing numerous buttons on one of the consoles. "Hey bubble-head, don't touch that!" Washu yelled. "Huh?" Mihoshi said as she pressed a red button. The console then exploded in both their faces. Both of them now smeared with smoke, Washu just let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." The blonde whined. "Wha-what was it you wanted, Mihoshi?" Washu groaned. "Oh, okay, I was wondering if you've seen Tenchi, Ayeka or Ryoko. They've been gone for a little while now." Washu sat down in her chair, brushed the dust and dirt from her uniform and brought up an image of Tenchi and Ayeka on her screen. "There they are, Mihoshi. Sitting on Hinata cliff." Washu turned to Mihoshi, folded her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Mihoshi, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"How is it you always find a way into this part of my lab?!!" Washu screamed. "Oh, well, you see, I'm not sure. I just use the door I guess." She said, pressing her finger to her chin. "Mihoshi, this is not some place you can just walk into." Mihoshi's stomach started to grumble. "Uh-oh. I'd better get something to eat." She said, holding her stomach. She then ran off into the depths of Washu's lab and disappeared. "I don't know how she does that. Maybe I'll never know." Washu then noticed that Mihoshi left behind one of her blonde hairs on the keypad. "Hmm. Maybe the answer to my question lies in her genetic structure." She picked up the hair and examined it closely. "This should satisfy my curiosity once and for all. I'll know Mihoshi better than she knows herself." She then dropped the hair in a petree dish and started to analyze it with her equipment. "Hmm. Bio- rhythm, astral pattern. Those seem normal. Let's see what she's hiding in her genes." The readouts of Mihoshi's DNA started rolling across Washu's screen. Then she gasped as she noticed a familiar genetic pattern jump out at her. "What's this?" Washu leaned forward, isolated the gene and scanned it in more detail. "No. It can't be. It's impossible!"  
  
Yosho stepped out of the Masaki shrine office. The sun was bright to his eyes. He had been going over old family manuscripts all day long. Then he heard a sobbing sound coming from above him on the roof. He looked up to see Ryoko sitting on the edge of the roof with single tears rolling down her face. "Ryoko." Yosho called up to her. Ryoko was startled. She was hoping not to be noticed by anyone. She quickly wiped away her tears and put up a posture hiding her sorrow. "Y-yes, Yosho?" Yosho adjusted his glasses to see her better. "Ryoko, will you join me for a cup of tea?" He asked simply. "Oh, um, sure." She said, standing up. Teleporting down to the ground, she then walked with Yosho into the shrine. As Ryoko sat down, Yosho poured them both a cup of green tea. Yosho sat down and began to sip the tea slowly, as did Ryoko.  
  
"Tell me, Ryoko. What is on your mind?" She stared down into the cup. "Well.it's nothing." She said, tilting her head downward, not wanting to show her eyes. "Nothing, hmm? Nothing does not usually cause wet cheeks." Yosho said, taking another sip of his tea. A single tear ran down her face. "It's.about.Tenchi. I.I love him. I love him more than anything. I want to be with him every moment. But, he's chosen.someone else. He's chosen Ayeka." Yosho set down his tea. "Ryoko, we have known each other for over 700 years now. True, when we first met, we were not friends, but enemies. On that fateful day when you laid waste to most of Jurai, I pursued you into the cold depths of space. As first crown prince of Jurai, it was my duty to bring you to justice for the crimes you had committed. We both crashed on a planet that was not found on any of the Galactic Federation space charts, this planet. After countless hours of battle, I had finally defeated you. As I took your gems away and planted them in the sword Tenchi- ken, the look in your eyes had changed from rage and anger to fear and confusion. You begged and pleaded that you were innocent, but alas I turned a deaf ear. I did not realize at the time that you had been under Kagato's mind control.  
  
"Since my ship was destroyed, I had no choice but to seal you in that cave in order to contain you. Now I understand that it was not your fault, that you were merely someone else's puppet. If Tenchi hadn't foolishly indulged in his curiosity and set you free, you would have been sealed in that cave forever and I would never have learned the truth. Ryoko, I know you have a good heart, full of love and compassion. I am thankful that we are able to talk now as friends and not as enemies. It is all thanks to Tenchi." Ryoko's tears had stopped. A pleasant smile of reminiscence appeared on her face.  
  
"You know, while my body slept in that chamber, my spirit wondered around the outside of that cave. 700 years is a long time to be bound to one place, but at least I was able to see the world surrounding the cave and how it changed all that time. I remember the first time your daughter Achika brought her little baby Tenchi by the cave. No one who walked by that place was ever able to see me. But Tenchi, he did. He looked right at me and reached out his hand as if I was a real person of flesh and blood. He came back to the cave a few years later as a little boy. He walked right up to me and asked me my name. All I could say was 'Ryoko'. Imagine, after so long, someone I could actually talk to. He cheerfully said his name was Tenchi, Tenchi Masaki. We played hide and seek almost every day. Until one day, he couldn't see or hear me anymore. I yelled and waved my hands, but it was no use. I guess, once they reach a certain age, they lose their childhood gifts. But day by day, he kept coming back to the cave, and little by little I watched him grow up more and more. I doubt he would remember now the games we had played back then, but I do. Then, as I watched him grow into a young man, something unexpected happened. I fell in love with him. Oh, Yosho. The fact that he chose Ayeka is just so unbearable." She laid her head in her hands.  
  
"I see." Yosho said as he poured her some more tea. "Ryoko, I can understand how you must feel, and I have nothing but sympathy for your situation." Ryoko then stood up from the table. "God. I must sound like such a fool, pouring my heart out like this. I'm sorry, Yosho. I have to go. Thank you for the tea." Ryoko started walking towards the door, but was stopped by a young man's voice. "Ryoko, wait." Ryoko turned, and for the first time, her eyes beheld Yosho in his true, youthful form. He had dropped the guise of the old man and stood before her no older than when she first saw him 700 years ago. "Y-yosho?" Ryoko said, almost speechless. "Yes, Ryoko. It's me, without the illusion." Ryoko slowly walked towards Yosho and looked into his eyes. "But, how?" She asked, trying to find the answers in his crimson colored eyes. "It was your gems, Ryoko. They kept my tree, Funaho, charged and therefore kept me young." A smile came over her face and she giggled to herself. "What? What is it?" Yosho asked, a little confused. "You know, now that I see you like this, I can see where Tenchi gets his good looks from." Yosho was startled by her comment and began to blush. He then cleared his throat, trying to retain his stature. "All those years, I was blind to the person you really were. Now that I see that, I regret locking you away all that time. Ryoko, I'm so sorry."  
  
Yosho cast his eyes to the floor. Ryoko walked up and placed her hands on his face. She gently moved his face upward to allow his eyes to meet hers. "It's okay, Yosho. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Yosho then placed his hands over hers. "But, no one who is innocent should have to endure such imprisonment for so long. You had no control over your actions. You must have hated me." Ryoko nodded her head. "Yes, I did. But, I also understood that you didn't know any better."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Shh, Don't say anything." She interrupted. They both stared into each other's eyes. Then, Ryoko slowly moved his face closer, tilted her head slightly to the side and met his lips with hers. She didn't know what she was doing, but she liked it. Yosho eased into her kiss. He moved his hands down over her body and rested them on her hips. He then moved her body closer to his. Yosho could feel her warmth. He also felt her heartbeat quicken as he kissed her deeper. Ryoko gently wrapped her arms behind his neck, as they both indulged in each other's essence.  
  
Back in Washu's lab, the looks of shock and confusion were all over the genius scientist's face. "This specific genetic signature could have only belonged to one person, and that person is my son Keitaro who was taken from me over 10,000 years ago by my husband Mutsuhito. If Mihoshi is carrying this gene inside her then she must be Keitaro's great descendent, and mine as well. How can that bubble-head possibly be descended from me?! This is not happening! How can this be happening?!" Washu was breathing heavily, about to hyperventilate. She sat back down and tried to calm herself. "Well, logically it makes sense. Her hair is the same shade of blonde my son and husband's were. As for where she got her lack of common sense, I'm at a complete loss. However, since she does have my genes in her somewhere, that would sort of explain how she impossibly appears in my lab. I have set up certain areas of my lab that can only be accessed by reading my genetic signature. Maybe it reads hers and lets her through, given a certain margin of error. This is too much, even for me. I have to get out of here, get some air." She pressed a button on her console, and was immediately teleported away.  
  
Washu appeared on the back of the Masaki porch. The sun was no longer shining, due to some cloud cover that rolled in. "Phew. That's better." She said, breathing in the fresh air. Washu felt a tinge of hunger and decided to go inside and make herself something in the kitchen. In the living room, Mihoshi sat and watched her favorite show 'Space Police Policemen'. Washu tiptoed through the living room, trying not to be noticed by Mihoshi. She made a creek in the floor, and Mihoshi quickly turned her head. "Oh, hello miss Washu. What's going on?" Washu then smiled and rubbed the back of her head trying to think of something to say. "Heh-heh. Hi, Mihoshi. 'Miss Washu', huh?" Washu's words had stumbled out. "Yes. Miss Washu. Would you rather I call you something else?" Mihoshi curiously asked. "Well, you could, but it would have way too many 'great's attached to it." Washu mused. "Oh, uh, okay." Mihoshi made a puzzled look. "'Washu' will be fine. I, uh, would like to let you know of a little discovery I've made, Mihoshi. I analyzed a blonde hair that you left in my lab. Through some twist of fate, it turns out that you are my great descendent. In your genes I found the genetic signature of my son, Keitaro. So In short, we're related." Mihoshi put her finger to her chin and made another puzzled look. "Um, but Washu, I don't have anything in my jeans. See, the pockets are empty."  
  
"Doh!" Washu fell over. She immediately jumped back up. "No! Not your pants, your Genes, your genetic structure, the building blocks of life, your genes! Got it?" Mihoshi then smiled. "Oh, okay. I see. Wow, that's great. Jeez, then that would make me your great, great, great, great, -"  
  
"I think calling you Mihoshi would be fine." Washu interrupted. "You mean we're really related?! Oh my gosh, this is so cool. Hehehe. What are the odds?" Mihoshi started hopping around the room. She then ran up and hugged Washu. "I can't believe this, Washu. This is so great. It's incredible. I can't wait to tell everyone."  
  
"Um, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Yes, Washu?"  
  
"I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Mihoshi dropped her and Washu took deep gasps of air. "I'd better go to the kitchen and get back to my lab as soon as possible." Washu groaned. She walked into the kitchen, made herself a snack and went back into her lab through the door under the stairs. As she walked back up to her floating chair, she had a curious thought. 'Mihoshi mentioned she hadn't seen my daughter in a while either, huh? Let's see if I can locate her.' Washu punched a few keys and brought up several images on her screen. Images of the lake, the woods, over the hills and the roof of the house. All of which were Ryoko's usual spots. "Hmm. Nothing in the obvious areas. Let's see if I can locate her using our mind link." She quickly discovered that her link with Ryoko was being blocked by Ryoko herself. "Interesting. She doesn't want me to see what she's up to, eh? I'll bug her about it later." Washu started typing and brought up information about the earth's magnetic field and the electro-magnetic lay-lines that run over it. "This is interesting. There is a lay-line running under Okayama valley." Washu continued to type and analyze. Nothing but the sound of keys being punched could be heard echoing through her lab.  
  
A strong wind began to blow over Okayama valley. It was now evening. A quick gust of wind blew over the fine crafted wood of the Masaki shrine at the top of the stone steps. The door to the shrine office opened, and out walked Ryoko and Yosho, hand in hand. Yosho still in his true form and Ryoko with a loving smile across her face. They walked to the stairway where Ryoko's hand was stopped. She turned to see Yosho standing still with a worried look on his face. "Yosho? What's wrong?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Yosho's eyes looked over to meet hers.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Ryoko. I'm not sure if everyone is ready to see me like this. I'm not sure if they're ready to see us like-" His words were quickly cut off. "Yosho. Listen to me. If not now, then when?" Yosho stared into her golden eyes and found strength. He then lovingly squeezed her hand. "You're right, Ryoko. Let's go." The couple made their way down the shrine steps, with courage to walk the unsure road ahead.  
  
"WHAT!!!" was all that could be heard inside the Masaki household as several voices screamed in unison. Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, and Nobuyuki stood in the living room stun-struck as Yosho and Ryoko just finished telling the news. Then Kiyone raised her hands to the confused bunch. " Now everyone just calm down. This is just going to take some getting used to, that's all." Kiyone then took another look at the new couple. 'Of course that's easier said than done.' She thought to herself. Everyone then sat down and took a deep breath. Sasami leaned forward. "Yosho, have you been like this all this time? Ever since you crashed to earth even? Why the Disguise?" The girl curiously asked. "Well, in order to not bring unwanted attention to myself, I chose to show the illusion of age. Slowly aging, year after year, just like a human. No one else being the wiser. It was for the better. Please forgive me." Nobuyuki then stood up. "But how could you keep this from your own son-in-law all this time?" Nobuyuki groveled. "Hehe. Would you really have believed an old man who told you he was from outer space?" Yosho asked musingly. "Um, point taken." Nobuyuki said as he sat back on the sofa.  
  
Ryoko stood up from her lover's side. "I'm going to find mom and tell her the news." Ryoko gave Yosho a quick peck on the lips and ran off towards the lab. "Don't take too long." Yosho said. Ryoko just winked and blew a kiss. Yosho then continued to explain the past to ever-eager ears.  
  
Ryoko was happier than words could describe. She was literally floating on air. After finding a new love, her life has regained promise. Her heart was no longer broken, but whole again and burning warmer than the sun. She walked through Washu's labyrinth of a lab with ease. Knowing the way by heart, it proved no challenge. Passing by large prehistoric fish in gigantic tanks and floating purple bubble creatures behind a glass wall, Ryoko's mind raced of what the future will bring.  
  
Washu typed away at the keys, still a little disturbed from this afternoon's discovery. "Hey, mom? Guess what I have to tell you?" Washu turned around and looked upon her daughter who was glowing with happiness. "What is it my little Ryoko?" She asked in a shaky voice. "What are you so tense about? You look terrible." Ryoko asked, noticing how disheveled Washu looked. Washu then rested her head on the keys. "Are you sure you really want to know?" Ryoko then raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure." Washu turned to Ryoko with a mischievious smile. Ryoko's look turned to worry. "Mihoshi is my long lost descendent." Ryoko jumped back in shock. "WHAT!" You mean that blonde haired bimbo is actually related to us?" Washu just nodded her head and said "Yup."  
  
"So, Ryoko. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Now it was Ryoko who gained the Mischievious smile. "Yosho is not really an old man like he appears. He is a young man and he and I are now dating." Washu's face turned bright white. Then she slowly fell off her chair and hit the floor. "I can't take much more of this." She whined from the floor. "Hahaha. Serves you right." Ryoko laughed as she helped Washu back up. "Don't worry mom, we'll just take it a day at a time."  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka walked down the path to the house. Reds and oranges ran across the sky. The sun had just finished setting over the tall hills. Tenchi and Ayeka had watched the entire thing. As they walked into the house they immediately noticed Ryoko standing in the doorway to the living room. "Ryoko." Tenchi called out as he and Ayeka ran up to her. "Are you alright, we were so worried about you." Ryoko paused as she looked at the two of them, as if not knowing what to say. Then Ryoko smiled. "I'm fine, and I couldn't be happier for the two of you." Ayeka placed her hands on Ryoko's. "Oh, Ryoko, do you mean it?" Ryoko simply nodded with a smile.  
  
"I have something to tell you two." She said as she looked to the couch inside the room. Tenchi and Ayeka looked as well. They saw Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, Nobuyuki and someone they recognize sitting down across from them. "Ryoko, who is that person in there?" Tenchi asked, as he looked back at her. "That, is your grandfather Yosho, in his true young form." Tenchi's eyes widened. Ayeka gasped as she suddenly recognized his face. She immediately ran to Yosho and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Yosho. My dear brother Yosho." She raised up her hand and felt his smooth face. "That's the handsome brother I remember." Ayeka said with an over-joyous smile. "Yes, Ayeka it's me. It must warm your heart to see I haven't aged a day since you last saw me like this." Ayeka rested her head on his chest and smiled. "Yes. Yes it does." She said. "But grandpa, how long has this been going on?" Tenchi asked, running up to him. "For almost 700 years, Tenchi. I'm sorry to have deceived you all your life, but it was necessary not to draw unwanted attention to this family, and to the contents of the cave." Tenchi nodded his head. "I see. I understand, grandpa. Although it will be a little strange calling you that now that you look like this." Yosho cracked a smile. "Yes, but it makes me proud for you to do so." He said.  
  
The group began to laugh and celebrate. Ayeka then snuck out of the room and walked out onto the back porch. It was night now. The skies were clear and the moon was bright. She breathed in the cool night air and let out a sigh. "Hey." Came a voice from behind her. Ayeka turned to see Ryoko. "Why so quick to escape, princess?" Ryoko asked as she walked up and stood next to her. "I don't know. I guess it's just going to take some getting used to. Seeing my brother young again and all." Ayeka said, looking out into the bluish moonlit sky. "Yeah, I suppose it will. Ayeka?" Ayeka turned her eyes to Ryoko. "Yes?" She said.  
  
"I just want you to know, those things I yelled at you and Tenchi earlier today. Well, I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me. And I want you to know that I'm no longer angry. I don't want there to be any more bad blood between us. There's really no more reason for it. You have Tenchi now, and I have my Yosho. I've always considered you a friend deep down, Ayeka. And it would honor me to continue to do so." Ryoko laid her hand on Ayeka's shoulder. Ayeka laid a hand on top of Ryoko's. "Oh, Ryoko. You don't have to be sorry. I understood completely, because I probably would have reacted the same way had our roles been reversed. So I do forgive you, and it would honor me to continue being your friend as well." The two women then stood, staring into the sky, watching the moon and the stars together, silently enjoying each other's company.  
  
Tenchi had escaped from the celebration as well. 'Jeez, Ryoko dating a young grandpa. That's gonna take some getting used to.' Tenchi thought as he put on his pair of hiking shoes. He decided to take a walk through the woods in order to clear his mind and to try to take everything in. He walked to the cliff and looked over the moon-swept valley. He then made his way through the forest. Walking there beneath the shadows of the leaves under the moonlight, his attention was drawn to the sound of typing nearby. The sound led him to an open clearing. There sat Washu, Typing away on her holo-top. Underneath her was an uprooted tree on top of which she sat, with finger shaped gouge marks in the bark.  
  
"Hello, miss Washu. What's with the tree?" Tenchi asked as he walked up to her. He was puzzled not to see any deep holes in the ground nearby. "Oh, hello Tenchi. Oh, that, well let's just say a certain daughter of mine needed to vent some feelings." Tenchi noticed the gouge marks and immediately understood. "Oh, I see. I guess that's understandable considering this afternoon. I'm just glad she's over that now." Washu nodded and said. "Yeah, so am I." Tenchi looked over at the screen on the holo-top. "So what are you working on tonight, Washu?" He asked, a little confused by the images brought up on her screen. "Oh, this? I'm just studying the electro-magnetic lay lines that run through the earth's surface. There is one beneath us running through this entire area. It's quite fascinating really. Since I couldn't get accurate enough readings inside my inter-dimensional lab, I decided to come out here where the readings would be perfect." Washu said as she continued to punch the keys. "Well, we're having as bit of a celebration back at the house and I'm sure Sasami will have something nice for us to eat. Won't you join us Miss Washu? Unless you're too busy of course."  
  
Washu looked up and smiled. "I don't think I have too much more to do. I should be along soon." Washu's attention was then drawn away by a message on her screen. "There it is again." She said. Tenchi walked up closer and looked at the screen. "There's what again, Washu?" Washu brought up her readings. "I've been studying a temporal-dimensional rift that's been forming in this area, but it's so unstable I can't seem to get a location." Tenchi rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Well, I hope you find out soon Miss Washu. It sounds pretty serious. Keep us posted, okay?" Washu nodded. "Sure thing" She said, as she brought up more data.  
  
"Well, I'd better head back to the house. I'll see you later Washu." Tenchi said as he headed to the path leading back to the house. Washu turned and waved as he walked off into the woods. Washu then looked back to her screen. "Hmm. This seems interesting." She said to herself, as she saw some new information come up.  
  
A little later, Ayeka and Tenchi had rejoined the party. Sasami was almost finished cooking a great dinner. Ryoko had made her way up the stairs unnoticed. Yosho was still occupied by the hundreds of questions he was being bombarded with. She walked into her room. The moonlight was shining in though the windows. Ryoko stood at the foot of her bed and let herself fall back onto her soft mattress. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What a day." She said out loud. Ryoko rolled over onto her stomach and looked onto the night table beside the bed while resting her chin on her hands. Displayed on top of it was a glowing blue stone. Its name is the Gandarian Enlightenment stone. After pillaging a small village on the planet Gandar several thousand years ago, she found the stone inside a great temple. Originally she was going to sell it on the intergalactic black market for some quick cash, but she changed her mind and decided to keep it. Ryoko simply loved the way it sparkled and glowed. She also liked it because when she stared into it, no matter how upset or frustrated she was, her mind would become clear, and whatever was bothering her would no longer seem as bad. It seemed to give her peace of mind and would lay her demons to rest for at least a little while.  
  
Ryoko stared as it sparkled and shined. The stone began to glow brighter. Suddenly she received a vision. In her mind's eye she saw Tenchi. He was falling down the side of a cliff after stumbling off the edge. Ryoko tried to reach out her hand to save him, but the vision then disappeared. "Tenchi!!" She yelled out loud. The sounds of footsteps were heard coming quickly up the stairs. It was Tenchi, Ayeka and Yosho. Yosho opened the door to find Ryoko kneeling on the floor covering her eyes with her hands. "Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi." She said repeatedly. Yosho knelt down in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her trying to snap her out of it. "Ryoko. Ryoko!" He then moved her hands away from her eyes. "Ryoko. Open your eyes and look at me." He said, placing his hands on her cheeks. Her eyes opened and then focused. "Y-Yosho?" She said, her eyes half wet with tears. She looked over to Tenchi who was standing in the doorway next to Ayeka. "Tenchi! You're alright!" She said, as she got up off the floor. She ran to him and frantically looked him over for any sign of injury. "What, what is it, Ryoko? What's wrong?" Tenchi asked, trying to calm her. "You fell, Tenchi. You fell off a cliff." Ryoko said desperately. "What are you talking about, Ryoko. I've been downstairs with Grandpa and the rest of the gang." Tenchi said as he and Yosho helped her over to the bed to sit down. "But.I saw you, Tenchi. I saw you fall." Ryoko said, as she held her head.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm fine. I'm right here. I didn't fall off a cliff." Tenchi said as he held her hand. Yosho held her other hand. The three of them sat on the bed. Tenchi and Yosho sat on either side of Ryoko. "I'd better go make some tea to help calm her down." Ayeka said. She then ran downstairs and into the kitchen. The look of worry was growing on Yosho's face. "Ryoko, tell me. When did you see Tenchi fall?" Yosho asked as he moved her face to look at him. "I-it was just after I looked into my blue stone. I saw him, and I couldn't reach him." She said looking over at the stone, which was no longer glowing as bright as it was before. Moments later, Ayeka walked in with some herbal tea. "Here, Ryoko. Sip some of this. It should calm your nerves." Ayeka said as she carefully handed her the cup. Ryoko took the cup and sipped from it gently. "Mmm. Thank you, Ayeka. I feel a little better now. I just don't know where that came from. The vision I saw was so clear. It looked so real." Ryoko then took another sip.  
  
Down in Washu's lab, Washu had returned to her main computer room. There she punched in several complex formulas into the main computer. After several quick seconds of processing, her screen lit up with massive amounts of information. Upon looking over the data her eyes suddenly opened wide. "Yes!" She said with a smile. "I've found it. Who would have thought it was here, hiding right under our noses?" 


	3. Unexpected company

Hey everyone. A lot of stuff going on here, huh? I encourage you all to keep up on reading the other 2 versions of this story so you can get a good grasp of what's going on. That being said, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Tenchi Muyo is owned and created by Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi.

Captive Heart

Chapter 3

Washu had spent almost the whole night compiling data and double-checking her calculations. Beyond all doubt, she was sure of her results. She looked up in the corner of her holotop screen. The time in the world outside her interdimensional lab was 11am. She had grabbed a couple hours sleep in between her research. It definitely helped. Now she was almost ready to announce her findings to the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile, Ayeka was walking along the lake that stretched out in front of the Masaki home. She paused a moment to look out at the lake. She saw how the sunlight sparkled as it reflected off the gentle waves of the water. This brought a gentle smile to her fair features. It was a calm late morning. All was bright and warm. Everything seemed that way to her now. Now that she and Tenchi are together, that is.

She then turned her head to see a woman sitting by the lake's edge about a hundred steps away from her. Straining her eyes, she saw she had long purple hair, a kimono that matched hers. And her face, it was her own. This gave her a bit of a shock. Then she saw that her expression was mirrored by the other Ayeka.

Cautiously, Ayeka stepped closer to the other who stayed right where she was. When she was close enough to touch her, she reached out her hand to prove to herself that it indeed was not an illusion. The other Ayeka reached out her hand as well. Before she could touch her, however, the second Ayeka vanished without a trace. Now, extremely disturbed and a little frightened, she ran back to the house to see the only person who could solve this mystery.

Tenchi was walking back from his kendo training in the wide-open field not too far from the house. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he formed a smile as he thought of Ayeka.

'I finally did it. I still can't believe I finally did it. I chose. I'm so glad I'm with Ayeka. Now we can start thinking of our future together. Heck, we can even return to Jurai and there I can claim the right to the throne as rightful heir to the king. Grandpa had turned the position down. So that would leave me first in line as successor.'

As his thoughts continued, he looked up and caught sight of the object of his love running into the house with an urgent expression on her face. When he entered the house, he came across Sasami who was preparing lunch in the kitchen.

"Sasami, did you see Ayeka run through here? I thought I saw her run into the house." Tenchi said, looking around.

"Yes, she was calling out for Washu and then she went into her lab." Sasami replied as she went back and forth between stirring a boiling pot and moving the food around on the frying pan.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Ayeka will tell me what's going on when she comes back. So what are we having for lunch, Sasami?"

"Today we're having fried fish, rice and potato stew." She cheerily replied.

"Mmm, sounds good."

"It should be ready soon, so why don't you wait in the living room." She said.

"Okay then."

He walked into the living room and eased into the sofa. A moment passed as he quietly looked out the window, watching the peaceful scenery. A single sparrow flew by outside the window. The sound of a door opening drew his attention behind him to see Ayeka coming out of Washu's lab. Once she caught sight of Tenchi sitting there, she excitedly ran over and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him with a big smile.

"Oh, Tenchi." She purred.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." He said, putting an arm around her. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Miss Washu. Tenchi, the strangest thing just happened. I was at the lake and-"

Ayeka was then interrupted by Sasami's voice.

"Oh no! We're out of soy sauce. We can't have lunch with out it."

Tenchi then called back to her,

"It's okay, Sasami. I'll go get some."

"Would you? Thank you so much." Sasami called back.

He then turned to the ruby-eyed beauty beside him.

"How about it, Ayeka? Want to go into town with me?" He said, giving her shoulder a quick rub.

With a cute smile and a nod, she said,

"Sure."

"Why don't you use my teleporter? It'll be faster." Came Washu's voice from behind them.

"Teleporter?" Ayeka asked.

"Sure, I've been just itching to give it a try. She just needs soy sauce right?" Washu said, pulling out a strange device with an antenna, a small screen and several buttons. "The only thing is, it'll be a one way trip so you'll have to walk back. I'll just punch in the coordinates for Kakizaki's corner store in town…"

Ayeka started to contest,

"Miss Washu, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"And away you go!" Washu said, with a quick press of a button.

The two were zapped away and the room was empty save for Washu who was smiling in victory.

"Yet another genius accomplishment! hahahaha!"

Tenchi and Ayeka appeared in front of the store.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, huh?" He said, looking himself over.

"Yes, no side effects at all. Nothing missing." She said.

They walked in, purchased the needed item and walked back home. As they walked, Ayeka started conversation.

"I meant to tell you, Tenchi. About this morning."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. We were interrupted. Go ahead, Ayeka."

"I was walking along the lake when I saw someone who looked just like myself sitting by the water's edge."

"Really? You did? What happened then?"

"I walked up to her and before I could touch her, she disappeared."

"I see, so that's why you went to see Washu." He said, as they neared the front gates to the house.

"Yes, she said it might have been due to some kind of 'quantum anomaly'." She said, as they neared the house.

Before Tenchi could continue the conversation, he suddenly bumped into someone. They both landed on their butts and let out a 'Ow!' in unison. He looked up and was shocked to see that it was another Tenchi sitting in front of him staring right back at him.

"T-Two Tenchis." Ayeka said, raising her hand to her mouth with a gasp.

The two Tenchis looked at each other with their mouths wide open.

"Amazing." The two said at the same time.

Ayeka nervously looked at the two Tenchis.

"First, another Ayeka this morning and now another Tenchi?" Ayeka said, looking back and forth at the two of them.

Without warning, the extra Tenchi disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" Tenchi said, standing up.

"It must be that quantum effect Washu was talking about." Ayeka said, helping him.

They then saw Ryoko and Yosho running up to them.

"Tenchi, we saw another you!" Ryoko said. "But where did he go?"

"I think I can answer that question!" Washu said, showing up behind them. "Why don't you all step into my lab so I can explain."

She then pulled out the device and zapped them all to said lab.

Once there, Washu lit up the big screen above her and began her explanation.

"Ahem, as some of you might know, there has been a spatial quantum anomaly that has been very active within the last few days. This anomaly is bringing other continuums in contact with our own. Thus resulting in what you just experienced. Now keep in mind that the details of our reality is controlled by the decisions we make. The Tenchi you all saw may not be from a timeline where Ryoko and Yosho had gotten together. He might have been from a timeline where he started dating, say, Ryoko or may not have even chosen a mate yet. As you can see on the screen, I've confirmed three distinct timelines that are connected to the anomaly. The one on the left is our own. The ones in the middle and right are still unknown."

Tenchi tried to get his head around the big picture.

"So what you're saying, Miss Washu, is that us from other timelines are starting to cross over into this one, and it's all being caused by this anomaly?"

"That is correct." She replied.

"You mean there could be another me who's dating Tenchi right now?" Ryoko asked.

"Also correct, my dear daughter."

"Then how would you explain the strange visions I've been having? Of Tenchi falling off the cliff and all that?" Ryoko said.

Washu rubbed her chin for a moment.

"Well, you do seem to have a strong connection to the anomaly. As it becomes active, either you receive visions or other us come into our continuum. These visions of yours may in fact be a glance into other timelines. Furthermore, you may actually be connected to your selves in other timelines."

Ayeka then spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a moment. What you mean is that in another timeline or even in this one, Tenchi might die? I can't accept that!" She then held on tightly to Tenchi's arm. "Oh, Tenchi."

"Don't worry, Ayeka. I'm not going anywhere." Tenchi said, reassuringly.

"Sadly, we have to be prepared for that possibility, Ayeka. And do the best we can to prevent it." Washu Said.

Wrapping up, Washu changed the image in the screen to a 3D holographic image of the Masaki home. The image zoomed into a red dot located in Ryoko's room.

"I've finally located the source of the anomaly and it seems to be coming from that keepsake of yours, Ryoko."

"What? My stone?"

"Yup. You said it yourself that the visions came when the stone lit up." Washu said. "That's all the info I have for now, I think I've fried your brains enough. If anything else strange happens, notify me immediately, alright? Meanwhile, I'll need to take the stone and put it into containment."

With the snap of her fingers the stone materialized in her hand. She quickly dropped it into a glass sphere.

"Now, I've got some analyzing to do. You can all head back now." Washu said as she started typing on her holotop.

They were all zapped back to the living room where they were met by the glare of a certain blue-haired master cook.

"There you all are. Where have you been? Did you get the soy sauce?" Sasami said from behind them.

"Here you go, Sasami." Tenchi said, handing her the bottle.

After lunch was finished, Yosho gave Ryoko a quick kiss and went off to tend to the shrine. Tenchi and Ayeka stuck around to help Sasami clean up the table.

Ryoko went up the stairs towards her room. At that same moment, the stone inside the lab started to shake and glow brightly.

"What's this?" Washu said, watching the bright light fill her lab.

Ryoko suddenly got a pain in her head. She knelt down on the steps, holding her temples. Then she received a vision. It was of Tenchi. It was night time and Tenchi was in his battle garb. He had his sword up high as he ran towards an orb of bright light. Shards of energy started shooting from the orb. Tenchi dodged one, then dodged another. One shard caught him off guard and went through his chest. Tenchi collapsed to his knees and slowly fell over.

"Tenchiiiii!!!" She heard her own voice scream.

Ryoko became terrified as the vision reeled out. Then the vision went black.

"No, no, NO!" She yelled as she knelt down on the stairs.

Her frightened voice reached Tenchi, causing him to seek her out immediately. Running towards the staircase, he called, "Ryoko?"

When he caught sight of her shaking on the stairs, "Ryoko!"

He lightly grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up as saw that she was clearly distressed. He could feel it as she trembled in his hands.

"T-Tenchi…I saw you. You were killed. There was nothing I could do!" She yelled, grabbing his arms.

"Ryoko, is it another hallucination?" He said trying to calm her down.

"No, this couldn't have been a hallucination. It was real!"

"I'm fine Ryoko. Look, nothing's wrong with me." He said.

Washu then appeared behind her and said,

"Ryoko, Sweetie, I'm going to give you something to help calm you down."

Ryoko barely paid her any attention as the memory of the vision still played in her head. Washu pulled out a small device and injected it into Ryoko's arm. Ryoko immediately fell unconscious. Washu then looked up at Tenchi.

"Tenchi, could you please lay her down on her bed." She said.

"Sure." He said, taking her up into his arms.

"I'll find Yosho and explain what happened." She said, stroking Ryoko's hair.

"Washu, what's going on here?"

"The quantum anomalies. This proves that Ryoko definitely has a connection to that stone. Right before this happened, the stone began to light up in my lab. Then I caught sight of Ryoko on the stairs on my screen. For now she needs rest. I'll monitor her. Hopefully we can figure out the rest of this mystery soon."

Washu then snapped her fingers and teleported away.

Tenchi gently placed Ryoko on her bed. He opened the window to get the afternoon breeze flowing in, with hopes that it would help calm her mind when she wakes up. Above Ryoko, a medical support module appeared, with monitoring devices and intravenous cords that attached themselves to her.

Watching this, Tenchi thought,

'Washu sure is amazing.'

He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked up to see Ayeka with deep concern in her eyes.

"Tenchi, how is she?"

"She's sleeping now. The visions seem to be getting worse. According to Washu, they seem to be connected to the stone." He said.

Ayeka's eyes fell to the floor as her expression became sad. Tenchi just held her and began to rub her shoulders lovingly.

"Don't worry, Ayeka. She'll be just fine. She's in Washu's hands after all. And who would be better to take care of her than her own mother, right?"

Ayeka looked up at him and showed him a tiny smile of relief.

"I suppose you're right, Tenchi." She said, resting her head on his chest.

After sharing a quiet moment, they then heard eager footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Yosho coming towards them.

"I came as soon as I heard. Washu brought me up to speed." Yosho said, running up to them. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping, Grandpa. So it's best to be quiet. Go right in." Tenchi said, gesturing to the bedroom door.

Yosho gave a nod. He opened the door, crept in and slowly closed it behind him.

"Grandpa sure is getting used to showing his young form now, huh?" Tenchi said to Ayeka.

"Yes. To tell the truth, I prefer him as he is now, compared to the look of an old man." Ayeka said, as they began to walk hand in hand down the stairs.

Inside the bedroom, Yosho sat silently at Ryoko's bedside. Ryoko's eyebrows would move every now and then and change facial expressions. She was dreaming. Dreaming of her past.

"Priest…what is that stone…" She said in her sleep.

The words puzzled Yosho, as he patiently held her hand.

Outside, clouds obscured the shining afternoon sun. The wind picked up, blowing through the window and gently moving Ryoko's cyan hair.

"What's happening to you, Ryoko? What is the secret of the stone?"


End file.
